The Eternal Endless Cycle
Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring 4 Fire Monsters With Null Gravity Barrier or Null Damage Wall Bring 4 Fire monsters because of Elemental Effectiveness. Bring 2 Null Gravity Barrier and 2 Null Damage Wall monsters to deal with hazards. Defeat the Hraesvelgr for Swords The Hraesvelgrs drop swords upon death. Every mob except them cannot be killed without a sword. Focus the Hraesvelgrs in every stage to deal damage. Enemies that Need Sword to Defeat: - Specters - Basilisk - Barriers - Right Hand of Shambhala Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Take Down Hraesvelgr for the Sword Progression Order 1. Defeat 1 Hraesvelgr 2. Grab the Sword and defeat the 2nd Hraesvelgr 3. Grab the 2nd Sword and defeat the remaining mobs When you defeat Hraesvelgr, a Sword will spawn. You have to take the Sword to defeat the Specters and Basilisk. Specters will unleash a 80000 Volatile Blast with his bottom right cooldown so you have to clear them before then. The Basilisk also a Poison Spread (top cooldown) which does 100000 poison damage. 2nd Stage - Grab the Sword Progression Order 1. Defeat 1 Hraesvelgr 2. Grab the Sword and defeat mobs Defeat the Hraesvelgr to get the Sword. Defeat the Specters and Basilisks within 6 Turns. 3rd Stage - Let the Hraesvelgr Revive Dr. Ginger's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Hraesvelgr 2. Grab the Sword to defeat the Basilisk and deal damage to Dr. Ginger 3. Let Specter revive the Hraesvelgr 4. Repeat from Step 1 There is only one Hraesvelgr in the map. You want the Specter to revive the Hraesvelgr to get more chances to defeat Dr. Ginger. Defeat Basilisk within 6 Turns and the Specter within 9 Turns. 4th Stage - Grab the Sword to Deal Damage to Shambhala Shambhala's HP: 2.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Hraesvelgrs 2. Grab the Sword and defeat the mobs 3. Defeat Shambhala Clear the mobs by grabbing Swords from Hraesvelgrs. You will also need Swords to deal decent damage to Shambhala. Shambhala will revive the Hraesvelgr every 3 Turns so you won't run out of Swords. Shambhala's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Defeat the Left Hand Within 3 Turns Progression Order 1. Defeat the Hraesvelgrs and grab Swords to defeat the Left Hand 2. Defeat Kamadeva 3. Damage Shambhala until her HP trigger 4. Defeat Shambhala The Left Hand of Shambhala has a Gravity Attack that will leave your HP to 4. You want to avoid that attack at all costs. You will need the Sword to one-shot it. However, do not defeat the Right Hand or your whole team will get an ATK Down. Defeat Kamadeva before 5 Turns or you will take a Volatile Blast that will one-shot you. 2nd Boss Stage - Focus on the Left Hand Shambhala's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Hraesvelgrs and grab Swords to defeat the Left Hand 2. Defeat Kamadeva and Basilisk 3. Damage Shambhala until her HP trigger 4. Defeat Shambhala Like the previous Stage, focus on the Left Hand to avoid the Gravity Attack. When attacking Shamabhala, you can get a pinch on the bottom side of her. You can one-shot her if you have powerful Bounce monsters like Himiko, Cao Cao, or Sanada Yukimura 3rd Boss Stage - Do Not Become a Chick Shambhala's HP: 3.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Hraesvelgrs and grab Swords to defeat the Left Hand 2. Defeat Kamadeva and Basilisk 3. Damage Shambhala until her HP trigger 4. Defeat Shambhala There are Magic Circles in this Stage. Make sure you are not a Chick while mob clearing and not one when you move onto the next Stage. 4th Boss Stage - Use SS After Grabbing the Sword Shambhala's HP: 4.2 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Hraesvelgrs 2. Grab the Sword and defeat the Left Hand 3. Use SS to defeat Shambhala After defeating the Left Hand, grab the remaining Swords and SS to mob clear. If you are just targeting the Boss, bounce between her head and the wall for a lot of damage. __FORCETOC__